jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tannerv95
User Infobox Anyone can use the templates, Infoboxes, etc. There's a few other things, but I'll notify you if there's anything wrong with it. --Light Daxter 10:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thank You very much.--Tannerv95 13:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Uncharted: Drakes Fortune Film? I dont know if their any Uncharted fans here on this wiki. But Columbia Pictures has announced that a Live feature Film is currently being developed. Just Google Search Uncharted: Drakes Fortune Film.--Tannerv95 00:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New Information in Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier Thanks. --Light Daxter 16:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Anytime--Tannerv95 17:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New Pictures Jakraziel and me already knew about this. It's just that we were too lazy to upload them. But thanks for reminding me of it. --Light Daxter 10:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) cool--Tannerv95 15:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It's you. They look quite different. --Light Daxter 10:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ok....?--Tannerv95 15:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You were talking about the Dark Eco monsters from the TLF screenshots. --Light Daxter 16:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yes. Thats just what I think it looked like.--Tannerv95 20:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Admiration Lulz, thanks. You're cool too, thanks for helping the Wiki. I'm right now fixing a bunch of Wanted Pages. And I just gave myself a whole lot more work with templates. There goes my life as far as I had any. --Light Daxter 19:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. good luck and I will be happy to help anytime.--Tannerv95 19:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) With school starting monday, I think I will be on more. During summer vacation, Im not really on the Internet much. But that will change in a few days.--Tannerv95 19:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I still got summer vacation for two weeks. --Light Daxter 19:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Lucky. Im going into my freshman year of Highschool. So im kinda nervous.--Tannerv95 19:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Im assuming your either going into your Senior Year at High School or starting your freshman year at collage.--Tannerv95 19:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *Doesn't go into details* I'd rather not tell everything about me on the Wikia. For obvious reasons. But feel free to ask me anything on MSN. --Light Daxter 20:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I understand completely. --Tannerv95 20:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RE: New Pictures Nothing as far as I know, I already got everything (saved on my PC...). --Light Daxter 03:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. I will be adding more Character and TLF Pictures.--Tannerv95 03:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You can take them all from IGN, they're better quality over there and all. And did you see the new logo? --Light Daxter 17:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. And yes I have noticed the logo. Personally I think it looks really good! Tannerv95 17:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm mostly categorizing images, fixing some file names, fixing some bad images, placing a few templates, etc. Vacation huh. --Light Daxter 14:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I am going to try to help as much as I can but since school starts tomarrow, I am am pretty much organizing some stuff. If I am not on today, I will try to be back tomarrow after school. By the way, is their any websites where we can get "Daxter" Pictures. I am trying to find pictures but so far I am not having that much luck.--Tannerv95 15:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, actually there is. You can get most items, vehicles, enemies and characters there actually. I think it's the official PSP website. However, you can't directly copy any of the images, so you have to use printscreen and PhotoShop to make them perfect. It's a bit of an hassle but I can do it someday (I'm rather... busy). But if you got PhotoShop and all, go ahead. They're not that HQ though, sadly. But it'll do.--Light Daxter 15:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I going to take a quick 20 min nap then I will add pictures to Hip-Hog Haven, Hideout, etc. --Tannerv95 17:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome. --Light Daxter 17:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Today was very exausting. Some first day huh. I am wore out.--Tannerv95 20:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The US has school today again huh? I still got two weeks to go. --Light Daxter 21:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) school starts differantly in almost each state. The South (Where I live) might start august 10th, while up north it might start in september. It varies from state to state.--Tannerv95 21:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The older admins left. I'll remove their bureaucrat status someday. Oh well. --Light Daxter 23:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) understood--Tannerv95 00:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Precursor Alpha Hey has anyone tried the Precursor alpha font. It is awesome. I just got it. You can type in Precursor Text.--Tannerv95 22:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) School Hey 2nd week of school. BUSY!!! Sorry I have not been on in a while, but I will really start to help during the weekend.--Tannerv95 23:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: TLF TLF is protected and stays protected (for now at least) because it´s the most popular page and any vandal would just love to edit it. Feel free to update and re/new the article on your own page (Name it User:Tannerv95/Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier) and I'll update it in your name. I can't watch the trailer or do anything big right now. Because my Internet is half-dead, some problem. I'm busy fixing it. Feel free to add TLF related articles just make sure to get the name correct (Hellcat Zoomer/Cruiser is already an existing vehicle). Hellcat Airship perhaps? Also, it's Captain Ph'oe'nix. Have fun. --Light Daxter 20:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RE: My To-Do List Sure and it's very, very unlikely there's more Dark Humans (so to call). Considering Praxis only experimented on a few and all former subjects died (Except Jak cus he's special...). I'm just guessing he's referring to any other Dark Eco related things walking around. Quote funny he's still calm, considering Jak could kick his ass. --Light Daxter 04:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ya. I guess. But you never know.--Tannerv95 20:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Friday, finally. Ive got work to do.--Tannerv95 20:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I will completely sort out the airships stuff. I will hopefully be adding content to all of the ships. TLF It's unprotected, till tomorrow. And if you create an article, could you also add links? --Light Daxter 19:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC)